A syndesmosis is a slightly movable articulation where the contiguous bony surfaces are united by an interosseous ligament. If the syndesmosis is separated because of bone fracture, surgeons will sometimes fix the relevant bones together with a syndesmotic screw. The screw inhibits normal movement of the bones and, thereby, the corresponding joint or joints. When the natural articulation is healed, the screw may be removed.
Syndesmosis screws have significant problems, including loosening, breakage, the need for removal, and late diastasis. The present invention has been developed to address these problems, by providing a low profile implant device intended to facilitate stabilized fixation of tissues, including bone and soft tissue to bone, for syndesmosis repair, as well as other applications.